


Venice

by TannerWuuut



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, and i am willing to thow myself over the edge with it, and i was like fuuuuu, fuuuu, i wrote this aftet i read a post on tumblr about lena, if it does not become canon in the show, im drunk af too so like, im like super obsessed with this pairing, im sticking to fanfic, its fucking sad, totesacceptable, yell at me on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TannerWuuut/pseuds/TannerWuuut
Summary: read a post on tumble about Lena in 2x15, felt extremely sad about, wrote this listening to a song called Venice by The Lighthouse & The Whaler, which also makes me sad about supercorp idk why and I sincerely hope that what that person said ISNT TRUE.





	

_ In your eyes I can see all the feelings and the rain. _

 

The warm body you held tightly to you was comforting and familiar. Their curves fitting precisely against yours, the only factor between the two of you were clothes. You nuzzled their hair, burying your nose in the dark locks as you breathed in the scent that was completely and uniquely them.

 

Your feet had left the ground long ago, the feeling of them pressed against you was all that you wanted to feel. The air was crisp with a slight edge of a cold breeze threatening to push you over. All you wanted to feel was the warm body in your arms.

 

_ Death is cold, death is sure. _

 

Their grip wasn't as strong as yours, your strength was tremendous on this planet. Nothing can stop you from what you were fighting for. Nothing could stop you from loving anything or anyone.

 

Except this.

 

The slow and steady heartbeat that you had memorized long before it beat for you had stopped. It had stopped.

 

_ Why don't we fall in love? _

 

The fall of CADMUS had also been the fall of your love. She had been hiding behind debris but the second Lillian produced a gun and was brandishing it as if it were a toy, she had appeared and called attention to herself. You immediately moved to step in front of her, keeping eyes on Lillian as the main threat but when the three shots rang out and echoed into the rainy night air.

 

You stopped short.

 

The bullets missing you.

 

The air vibrating with the proximity of them.

 

The sickening sound of metal meeting flesh hit your ears and pain shot through you. It started in your stomach and throbbed outward rapidly. Tears welled up in your eyes as you glanced to where you last saw Lena.

 

Your Lena.

 

The image of her holding out her blood covers hands as she staggered backwards in disbelief from two of the three shots finding their home in her.

 

You turned your sight onto Lillian as you turned your heat vision on. You screamed as hard as you could as you stared straight at her. Your lasers burning through her weak body as a hot knife through butter. You looked around, a cry of anguish leaving you breathless. You looked at all of her scurrying henchmen as you poured all the pain you had just acquired into your lasers. The usual red beams were white and terrifyingly large.

 

You stumbled slightly, the action stopping you from destroying everything else in sight. You gasped wildly as you tried to fight the tears from continuing.

 

_ Why don't we all fall in love? _

 

DEO agents started appearing, J’onn and Alex sprinting to your side immediately after looking at the charred bodies of CADMUS that lay scattered around on the roof. Their words fell on deaf ears as you continued to fight the pain that now controlled your body.

 

“Kar…”

 

You whipped around and practically stumbled too Lena, her voice cutting through everything that hindered your body.

 

Falling by her side and pulling her into your lap, tears flowing freely now.

 

The bullet wounds were a stark contrast to her grey ensemble, making her appear to be wearing black. You pressed a hand to the most critical looking one. Her heartbeat thrumming fast in your ears.

 

She had lifted her hand and touched the side of your face, cradling your cheek gently. You pressed into her hand and smiled weakly at her.

 

“Kara...Supergirl. Take m-me to the stars.”

 

She hates flying.

 

She trusts you to not drop her but she hates flying.

 

A sob hits you and your gasping slightly, the fresh wave of pain hitting you square in the chest leaving no room for air. You take a shaky hand through her hair as you nod nonstop. The tears were still hot as they rolled down your cheeks with renew vigor. You adjust her so she's held tightly against you. Her arms wrapped loosely around your neck with her head tucked securely under your chin. You slowly push off the ground with the love of your life in your arms. The ascent gradual as you didn't want to jar her anymore than necessary.

 

“Lena Lena Lena Lena Lena.” The whisper was lost in her hair, but the slight squeeze around your shoulders told you she heard you. She was getting so weak.

 

So weak.

 

Lena wasn't weak.

 

Anything but.

 

She was brilliant, caring, smart, demanding, in charge….yours.

 

She was yours.

 

The air grew cold as you stopped just above the city. The wind spinning the two of you slowly in a circle. Her heartbeat was still beating rapidly in your ears. This embrace was desperate and clingy, the need to feel her alive and against you was raging wildly in you. Was this the moment the both of you were constantly fighting for? You saw Lena for who she was the second you walked into her office with Kal-El. Her intentions written all over her.

 

She IS good.

 

She IS pure.

 

She ISN’T her last name.

 

She is Lena Luthor. And she's amazing.

 

You cradled her closer to you as looked out onto the city. The lights feeling unfamiliar and cold. The city you had loved with every fiber in your being was below you and the love of your life. And it was quiet.

 

She...was quiet.


End file.
